


Blood and Byrrh

by auricolet



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alcohol, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Body Modification, Caning, D/s, Edgeplay, F/F, Genital Piercing, Gratuitous Smut, Human Furniture, Human/Monster Romance, Human/Vampire Relationship, Lesbian Vampires, Lezdom, Light Sadism, Mean Lady, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Nipple Piercings, Non-Consensual Touching, Objectification, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Piercings, Sadism, Situational Humiliation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Step On Me, Tea, Threats of Violence, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, femme for femme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auricolet/pseuds/auricolet
Summary: Lady Dimitrescu is at least somewhat entertained by a pliant creature.There is filth in basically every chapter, no slow burn and incidental plot. Please read tags and check chapter notes for CWs.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 394





	1. Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> CW for fairly violent roughing it around, mind altering, bloody messes and all that fun stuff. F/F obsession with our Lady of the Tallest Heights who I would like very much to step on me. 
> 
> disclaimer: I've never played a Resident Evil game, but this may change it.

By the time I realized I was not alone, it was too late. 

When she held my face in her hands, her slender fingers creeping tighter on my chin I felt nails like claws tug at the elastic skin, threatening to tear it. Something in my expression must have entertained as she made a sly half-smile, showing just a brief flash of sharp, too-long teeth, and almost a whisper of a laugh. 

“You poor sweet thing…” She released my face so suddenly I lost my balance, my palms trying to break the impact with a shudder of pain up the arms before my head quickly followed, my vision sparkling intensely as my head pounded after striking the hard mahogany floor. “You don’t even resist me, it’s precious really.” 

Speechless, I tried to catch my breath, weakly following her with my eyes. She stood up, placing her gloved hands on her hips, looking down at me with that same delighted expression, her eyes flashing gold with whatever possibilities lay behind them. She rather gently pulled her foot under me, nudging my chest with insistence. The pressure increased rapidly, until the realization hit me, but by then I was already pushed from all fours to my side on the floor, the point of the shoe digging into my ribs until I was on my back, the sole of the shoe pressing firmly between my breasts. My heart fluttered faster, resonating against her weight as the pressure halted my breath. I felt a crushing sensation as I let out a whimper.

“Truly, you make me want to test your resolve…see just how long it will take before you try to fight for your survival,” and she suddenly released me, as I heaved and coughed once air again filled my lungs, “but I believe your apparent obedience may have better uses.” 

I couldn’t lift my body from the floor, my head spinning. Her footsteps echoed in the vaulted room. With a slow, agonizing movement, I turned my head toward her, my eyes immediately fell from her face to her feet, before I realized she was reaching down and neatly ripped through the center of the chemise I wore, her control as if performing an incision, leaving my chest bare, now displaying the red and bruising skin and tissue beneath it. The talons in front of my face, involuntarily I yelped as the tip of them pressed into the soft skin where my jaw and neck met. A pinprick and the tension lessened, the blunted sides of those claws trained along before delicately she brought one to her lips, and carefully lapped at its side. I brought my hand to my neck, warm and wet, and drew back a line of red across my palm. As I stared at it she took my wrist and bent it toward her, the most carnal look on her face before she apparently resisted the urge to lap it from my hand and let it fall. I balled it into a fist, already it dried, sticking to itself. 

My head still throbbed, and as she pulled me up by what remained of the tattered chemise I felt the world swirl around me, a wave of nausea breaking over my body that faded as she more gently lay me on my side. 

“Ah,” a grin reaches your ears, though her voice sounds so far away. “That resolve doesn’t outlast your deference, it seems. Such a delicate thing…” 

She picked me up as though I were a drowned kitten, as the world pulled away from me, the tug on my hair dull in its sensation compared to what probably was a heavy blow to the back of my head. I felt as if fading from consciousness, as my body landed gently, somewhere soft, smelling of old leather, perfume and dried carnations. My eyes opened for a few moments more as the figure walked away, her footsteps fading into the darkness of oblivion. 


	2. Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mommy's still mean. CW for mild humiliation and a little less violence.

It was terribly cold in the room when I came to, unsure of where I was or what sort of extravagant nightmare I’d had. My head ached, dull throbbing nidus where I’d hit my head on the hardwood floors… 

My eyes flew open as a sudden moment of clarity rears its head, and the stark light of day pours in through the window before me. The dark red curtains were not drawn to hide as I covered my eyes immediately, the light making the pain in my head unbearable. I felt my stomach roil but settle quickly as I turned away from the source, burying my face with a groan into the velvet plush of the furniture I still was curled up on. A more metallic, wretched scent lingered beneath the floral and perfumed smell of the enormous chaise, and as I slowly became more aware of myself and my surroundings I felt the soreness throughout my body, as well. I glimpsed a moment down at myself, seeing my breasts uncovered, with a deep, red-purple bloom between them where she had insistently pinned me. 

_ She… _ A startled yelp loosed from my mouth before I could stop myself, and my hands came to my mouth as adrenaline began to override the half-waking oblivion. My heart pounded suddenly, as if to leap from my chest and run away. I only then noticed the goosebumps, the cold, and the reality sank in again of where precisely I was waking. The room’s wood paneled, beautiful walls were decorated with things old and rare and precious, and at a glance it was quite well-kept, until you could see the hints of dark stains on the floor and beside you the dead shell of what was once an insect. As I looked around the room I tried to scan for any sign of the Lady of the house, eyes wide as the sound of my heart thrummed in my ears with a sickening whooshing sound. I peered at my hand I could see the dried blood caked in the crevices had turned dark brown. Not a dream then. 

I removed the destroyed shirt, using it instead as a shawl of sorts as my pants remained. As my feet met the floor the sound of the soles of the boots I wore seemed to thunder throughout the room, and I held my breath in horror before carefully slipping out of them, to walk quietly on bare feet, praying not to disrupt a loose floorboard in this old, stately manor. 

After only a few minutes, I had to stop, the rushing pounding in my head too much and I slumped against a wall, candelabra mounted on the wall beside me presently unlit. To my left, an enormous cabinet full of delicate china and crystal was impossible to ignore, housing also many bottles of dark red liquor, so I decided to assume. The thought came unbidden, wondering at how much control the Lady of the house must have to handle this delicate glassware while wielding such power she had clearly demonstrated the night prior. Eventually, enchanted, I knelt beside it, peering into the glass to see the hand-painted porcelain and gold-leaf when a pair of golden eyes in a silhouette appeared. 

“Ah, so she finally wakes.” The voice is both pleased and cruel. 

Instead of turning around, I lowered my head, sinking to the ground, averting my gaze. 

“Come here, pet.” She cooed. I felt my racing heart lurch at her words as my face grew warm, but the fear paralyzed me, and the memories raced back in haphazard glimpses. 

A moment must have passed as her voice, still smooth but now firm, surfaced again. “I’ve little patience. I shall not ask again.” 

I didn't want to be asked again, and I forced my body toward her, crawling on hands and knees as if I was not permitted to stand. And perhaps I was not. As I reached her feet I finally lifted my head toward her, my mouth suddenly dry as a cold shiver caused me to sit, pulling the tattered remains of my chemise around my arms. Her face was etched in satisfaction at my pathetic state. 

“What a sorry state,” she sighs, “though I really ought to put you out of your misery. Do you know where you are, little thing?” 

I glanced around, craning my neck to see my surroundings again, trying to think of a satisfying answer, but I was certain no words I could muster would ever meet her standards. A breath hitched as she reached down, and grabbed a handful of hair, bringing me to my feet, my legs shaking as she forced me to stand on my tiptoes. 

“Are you mute?” 

My tongue finally moved sluggishly. “N-no…” 

“Then you will offer me an answer." 

I felt my heart hitch and I tried to speak again, “I went sightseeing, I got lost, I-” 

As she brought her face closer to mine, the heady scent of what had to be her perfume enveloped me and I felt warm all over, a creeping sensation coming up the back of my spine. “Try again, darling.” 

At “darling” I shivered, and felt especially vulnerable realizing that I was nude from the top up, her hold on my hair exposing not only my breasts but my collar-bone and throat. 

“This castle. Dimitrescu-” 

She curled her lip, displeased apparently at my pronunciation. The hold softened, but just barely. “This is  _ my _ castle, and I am her Mistress. And I do not recall inviting visitors…” 

A moment of silence hung in the air, and unable to look away, I watched something work behind her eyes. Through her threatening displays and what I had experienced last night, I wondered why I was not already discarded. 

“Perhaps… it is time I had a  _ special guest _ .” she seemed to taste the last words as she looked at me with delight. The grip lessened more and as I was left standing flat on my feet, her hand relaxed from its hold and her gloved hand softly trailed to the front of my neck, her index finger trailing from the underside of my chin down the neck and to the point on my sternum that she had bruised the night before. 

“I shall make a few things clear…” she spoke so softly now. 

“Your continued status as a welcome guest depends on your ability to please your hostess,  _ Lady  _ Dimitrescu.” With emphasis she pushed her fingers against your chest, causing the bruise to ache enough that I couldn’t contain my whimper, feeling my shoulders drawn down as if it could offer protection from her. 

“Ask me, darling girl, how will you please me?” 

I struggled to answer, “How can I please you, Lady Dimitrescu.” 

“Not as dim-witted as you appeared,” She finally pulled back her hand, “You will do as I ask, for as long as I ask it. Do you understand?” 

“Yes.” I answered quickly, and a beat later, “...my Lady.” 

She seemed genuinely surprised not to have to remind me. She surveyed my body once more the appraisal too quick to try to ascertain her thoughts. “Your present apparel is unacceptable, and you are still a mess. Follow me.” 


	3. Gracious hostess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray for getting stepped on and some light humiliation. I'm not tryin to "slow burn" you all, I swear, for me this kind of shit hits the spots even better than some sex scenes XD hopefully some of you agree. 
> 
> Fun fact: Byrrh is a really lovely appertif made with red wine, mistelle, and quinine. I'm sure Lady D would think it pairs well with blood. I highly recommend, readers, if you are of age and interest

I struggled, trailing behind her in the labyrinth of this immense home, the pounding in my head ceaseless, and worsening as I crawled up the stairs. She didn't look back once, though I suspected she had no need to - my breathing was ragged, and had I tried to turn away, I would not only be hopelessly lost but she would easily outpace me, even in the heels I could hear tapping against the floorboards. Ultimately, it probably felt like a far longer trek than it had actually been by the time she threw open an immense pair of deep-colored wooden doors and entered a room that appeared to hold several functions at once. A fireplace in the corner had burnt down to embers, leaving the room far from warm, but slightly less drafty than much of the rest of what the castle seemed to offer thus far. Nearby an oversized chair and matching loveseat in addition to another lovely chaise with similarly stylized carving. In this room whatever windows were present had been mostly covered, save for a sliver of cool light breaking through the dark velvet curtains which hung heavy. An enormous vanity with dark wood that reflected the light of the lamps almost glistened, immaculate in it’s organization, save for a clearly used small crystal glass and a tall decanter which appeared half-full. Beyond and beside the vanity shelves held a mix of books and papers and more than anything else various, beautiful bottles. Some appeared to be wine, but it was hard to tell with how faded the labels appeared to be - on the ones that even had labels to begin with. 

The slight creak and then a deeper sound accompanied by the sudden darkening of this chamber signaled the door had been shut, and suddenly sent a shiver up my spine. 

“As I said before, your apparel is unacceptable. Remove it.” 

She took only several strides to pass me, barely glancing as she made her way to the large chair by the fire, before taking a seat, posture still impeccable. The fear was paralyzing, but I remembered just before she turned toward me her command, and slowly began to undo the top of the trousers, stripping them to the floor before folding them awkwardly, left only in a rather plain pair of undergarments. The destroyed shirt had been lost along the way, and I began to feel a bit of panic rising as I wondered if I might be punished for that too. 

She finally glanced toward me. “All of it.” 

I acquiesced more quickly this time, and felt a pang of unease. I knelt down to gently place the underthings atop the other removed clothing, and before standing again, noticed the floor here as well with hints of deep red and brown stains. The room was not warm, and the lack of clothing, now that I had stopped trying to scurry after her, meant that my body was reacting to the temperature of an unheated castle in an Eastern European winter. Goosebumps prickled along my skin and reflexively I folded my arms, gritting my teeth as I felt my nipples firming up as well. 

This time she didn’t speak a command, but merely snapped her fingers and gestured me toward her. I moved quickly now, and averted my eyes as I noticed them watching me, until I was standing beside her. My gut told me to lower myself to the floor, and before stopping to listen to a command, I did so, as if compelled. I rested on my knees, kneeling and averted my gaze. 

“Oh, how  _ interesting _ .” she mused. 

Her words brought a warm surge to my cheeks and... elsewhere. As if fulfilling my unspoken, forbidden wish, a hand very delicately met my hair, the fingers now carefully combing between the tresses. Remembering how much power was in those hands, her body, it was almost a surprise to know the gentleness they could wield. Perhaps gentleness wasn’t the right word, perhaps more aptly it would be restraint, her ability to handle delicate things.  My eyes closed, now from a sense of relief, as the fingers met my scalp, until I felt the brush with the warm, now even a little swollen, back of my head where I’d struck the floor the night earlier. The tension immediately returned to my body as she playfully pressed into it, and instinctively in moving away from the pressure I found my face resting against her calf. As I was so close to her body now, a heady but sinister aroma seeped into my consciousness and no longer felt so cold. I noticed then her hands no longer caressed me and I still leaned into her, almost nuzzling against the fabric of her long dress. 

“Lay down on your back.” 

I sunk further down to the floor, exposing myself as she commanded, as her left foot came to rest along my ribs, the heel biting into a new spot. I couldn't help but release a whimper and shivered though was it from the cold or the circumstances? 

“My darling  _ guest _ ,” she applied pressure, just enough to make me cringe in pain. “I hope you enjoy your accommodations. I would prefer you to remain here so that I’ll be able to entertain you  _ properly _ .” 

She released me, folding her left leg over her right, leaving me to simply stare up, naked, as she continued. She leaned down, arching an eyebrow. “Yes?” 

I swallowed. “Yes..yes my Lady. I won’t leave this spot.” 

She laughed. “That wasn’t my request, but I wouldn’t dream of failing my duty as hostess to grant my special guest her wish, so I will honor that request, dear girl.” 

She stood, her height dizzying when I was standing, but from the floor I truly felt like a lesser creature. She strode her way toward the door. “I expect you will stay till my return, pet.” 

The door opened, shut, and the dark room was bathed in silence save for the dying hearth and the soft, irregular tapping of snow hitting the covered window panes. 


	4. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW for lots of bloody things and a form of penetration ;)

Time moved at a strange pace. My head finally began to soothe, though the rest of my body was cold, exposed as it was. I stayed still, as if her eyes were still on me, waiting to find an excuse to do...something. I still wasn’t sure. I knew that from my earlier encounter with her, she could easily choose to eliminate me if it was her desire and I would already be gone. Clearly there was something she wanted, and for some reason, I couldn’t help but want to try to appease her. The more time I was in her presence, the more I wanted to be close to her, despite the danger. My mind raced for a time, but eventually the hours wore on, and I fell to sleep. 

When I came to the light from the winter sun had died, along with the embers, leaving the flickering lamps the only remaining illumination. The room was cold now, and I shivered. I couldn't help but curl up into fetal position, laying on my side facing the chair and trying to move as little as possible. Night had fallen. I wondered when she would arrive. 

The first inkling I had came when the fireplace suddenly roared to life, the popping and cracking of wood startling and I gripped the carved wooden leg of the chair, scanning the room. No chambermaid had arrived and nor would it have been possible for me to miss the fire slowly grow. Had she done this? Or was there some other thing at play here? A small part of me was grateful, as the warmth slowly helped soften the cold that had taken over in my fingers. 

The room had become nearly comfortable before the distant sound of familiar footfalls caught my attention and I immediately turned my body toward the door; half-kneeling, half down as it opened. Even these stately doors required she stoop slightly, as she strode in, her pace insistent and irritated. A pit formed in my stomach, though she’d said nothing nor spared me a glance. 

She removed the fine hat, placing it on it’s clearly assigned place beside the vanity and sat in front of it, touching up her make-up as I watched silently. 

“Fetch me a glass and one of the smaller bottles on the third shelf to the right.” 

I scrambled to my feet, my legs feeling like jelly as I stood, and tried to quickly but carefully select one of the bottles, and scanned through the smaller selection of clean glassware, but there were a myriad of shapes to choose from, and I felt my heart racing as I tried to figure out which was required. 

“Pet.” She said curtly, I could hear her roll her eyes. “The Port glass.” 

I swallowed, trying desperately to remember what that might be, and selected a one of the smaller ones hoping I’d chosen well, and glad the selection was already quite limited. I noticed as I fetched the crystal that at some point during my sleep the dirty glass had been removed. I placed the fresh one where the previous had been. Having no tools, I merely held the bottle, waiting awkwardly with it in hand. 

She glanced down at the glass and said nothing of it, before grasping the bottle from my hands, and in a flash it seemed a slice had opened the wax seal, and the cork had been removed, too quickly for your eyes to follow. 

“There is an implement in the cabinet.” She sighed, and handed the bottle back to me, before removing her gloves and running her fingers through her hair, the curls loosened and soft. 

As she stood, I began to pour the wine into the glass, noting the slow almost viscous way the liquid descended into it, as the smell hit me. Its texture and scent made my skin crawl, and I felt my mind begging me to flee, as I looked up, to see her remove the cream-colored gown, letting it fall to her feet, before reaching into the wardrobe and fetching a fine, deep red robe, that managed to trail the floor as she shrugged it over her shoulders. 

By the time I returned my attention to my task, I saw the glass was overfull, brimming, several rivlets of the fluid quietly slinking down the side, as tension holding the rest on top. I gasped, beside myself, and she finally looked at me. 

“You need to be more observant.” She strode up to me, looking down. “Leave the bottle, and clean up that mess.” 

I placed the bottle down, glancing around. There were, of course, no towels or rags or anything of the sort available to me, even my old clothing had seemingly disappeared, and I merely looked at her, wide eyed. “...how?” 

She took my hair in one hand, bringing my face centimeters from the glass with a frightening combination of force and precision. “Before it pools on the vanity, pet.” 

I tentatively began to lap at the side of the glass, as she released me, watching me, as my tongue gingerly worked its way up the stem to the brim, before I did the same with the other point of overflow. As I reached the top, she snatched the glass from me, not spilling a drop of the overfilled vessel, and brought it to her lips. She enjoyed a single sip, sighed, and walked herself to the same large chair by the fire. 

I lapped up the remaining area where the ring had almost begun to settle on the wood and finally registered the taste. It was not quite as I expected - in my mind wine with blood and ichor - but the flavor was certainly metallic, with floral hints and something deeper. 

“Bring the bottle,” I heard her set down her serving, and I did as she bade. She had already drained about half of the glass by the time I reached her side, and she motioned me to refill it. This time, I didn’t let my attention waver, and added enough until it was almost ¾ of the way full, her hand waving in front of me. “Enough.” 

I placed the bottle on the small side table, and knelt down, expecting that to be her wish. My mouth was still warm from the small sample I’d had. As she sipped I peered surreptitiously at the bottle again, trying to read the label. Not in English, but not as faded as some of the others; and a familiar crest. It was, evidently, the Lady’s own blend. 

The room, before so cold, now felt uncomfortably warm. Perhaps it was the fire, but the flush of my cheeks and the coiling warmth in my chest began to preoccupy my mind, and again I felt myself drawn to her, my face leaning against where her body met the seat of the cushion, and I was nuzzling her thigh once more before I realized it.  A hand trailed along the back of my shoulders, a small affection that made me sharply inhale, and stiffen. She placed her cool palm entirely flat, in the middle of the upper back and I let out the breath I’d been holding. I could hear a soft sigh. 

“Ive nearly finished my glass, pet, but I’ll have you stay there a few moments more.” 

This is the softest her voice has been, and I melted further into her. I felt a sense of deep longing that expanded, the gentle touch reassuring, and for a moment I wondered if that feeling might be mutual. 

“You’re a lovely distraction, my special guest.” She raked her fingers through my hair again, pressure enough to make me sigh inwardly. “But I’m still thirsty.” 

As her hand drifted off of my head, I slowly stood and carefully prepared her another portion of her drink. Before I could sit down, she physically pulled me up beside her, perching me on the enormous arm-rest of the chair beside her. For the first time, I was level with her eyes, and I still could not bring myself meet them. Instead I watched her lips, as she enjoyed her refreshment. I leaned toward her and against the part of the chair I could. She handed the glass to me, and I attentively grasped it. 

“Hmmm…” She mused. “How did you like that vintage, dear?” 

My mouth was suddenly dry. “I dont..drink a lot of wine.” 

“Neither do I.” She smiled cruelly. 

I merely nodded. 

“But yet again you failed to answer my question.” 

This time, I feared disappointing her more than the repercussions of failing to do as she asked. 

“I’m sorry, my Lady.” I said quickly. “I - it was sweet and strange but I don’t think I’ve a palate for… this.” 

She laughed. “Perhaps you need another sip or two.” 

Her eyes narrow. That was an order, not an invitation. It hadn’t been unpleasant before but… something felt so wrong, the part of me that maintained fear, the primitive, sensible part of my brain that said I should be trying to run away. Trembling, I brought the glass to my lips, noting the dark stain of the fluid around the glass inside as well as the clear imprint of where her own lips had met the crystal, her dark lipstick marking the edge. I took a small sip at first, letting it flow softly over my tongue where it lingered even after I’d swallowed, bringing warmth to the inside my mouth. It was sweet, tart, metallic and dark, all at once, and seemed powerful compared to what little I’d tasted before. 

“Well?” her voice broke over me. The warmth of the liqueur spilling into my cheeks. 

“It’s sweet and deep and as dark as a kiss.” 

The words poured out of me before I could think, and I felt my face turn redder than the alcohol could account for. She smirked, laughed softly. “Another sip, darling. More this time.” 

As I brought it to my mouth again, it went down easier this time coating my mouth and throat, my upper palate and tongue tingling in a pleasant way. I saw then, I’d finished the glass. She simply looked at me, and I turned, refilling it carefully once more, and offering it back to her. 

“Thank you, pet.” 

Finally, I’d done something right. Her gratitude felt so nice, and I felt the warmth reach my chest and lower. Again I became aware of my state, nude, sitting perched on the armchair, as she watched me from the corner of her eye, with a deep sip. The warmth was starting to become agonizing. A flick of her tongue, as if to lick her lips, and she turned her head toward me, her eyebrow raised. 

“It does always seem to affect humans a bit more..acutely.” 

I was going to ask what she meant, when I noticed the flush in my lower body, and realized suddenly how wet I was. As my mind raced in a circle, she handed me the glass once more, empty again, and I refilled it. How much time had passed? It was so hard to say. This was not like being drunk, exactly, but I didnt feel normal. At all.  I was still holding the bottle as my thoughts continued to run. She took another deep sip. How long had she been back? 

“Don’t hold the bottle, it’ll get warm… unless you’d like more?” The tone was near mocking, but it snapped me out of my haze for a moment. I was about to place it back on the table, and once more the small glass was in front of me, nearly empty. I poured again, this time, barely filling the bottom of the glass before the bottle ran dry. 

She took the bottle from me, and handed me the glass again. “Finish it, pet.” 

As I brought it to my lips again, taking a slow, long sip, she spoke again. 

“I’m hungry for something else anyhow…” 

The glass was more or less empty now and I mechanically returned it to the table. The moment I turned back toward her, she pulled my leg up, so it rested atop the backrest, exposing my thigh, and making evident how wet I’d become. She didn’t speak of it, instead taunting me, her fingers dragging with slightly sharpened ends from my calf up my thigh, tracing a lazy circle only a few inches down. My hands braced myself, trying to adjust my leg but she held it firmly. Her nose nuzzled my inner thigh and she sighed with content. 

“Don’t move.” 

A pair of pinpricks following by firmer grasping caused my body to jolt against my will, and I cried out whether from pain or pleasure I cannot say, as both flew to my mind in an instant and I fought to not instinctively reach for her. 

As her lips closed around the sore piece of tissue, I shivered, and my hips began to twitch. I let out a high pitched whine, and felt, to my horror, as my slick made its way down my front, to the fabric of the chair. She finally released and made a sound of contentment. The empty bottle remained in her hand and as she lapped at the slowly oozing wound at my thigh. I felt a flood of warmth continue to ride over me. I finally opened my eyes, mouth ajar slightly, as I felt her grip tighten. Something firm was pressing at my sex, and before I could say a word, it slipped in. I moaned, pressing my head backward while half of my mind whirled with confusion as the fullness increased and suddenly widened as it pressed my entrance. 

“You've made such a mess, little thing.” She was grinning, her teeth darkened with that strange liqueur and my blood. 

I looked down to see the neck of the wine bottle already inside of me, as she drew it out, my slick coating the sides of it before plunging it back in. I whimpered, now out of need and desire, as the effects of her presence, her perfume and the sensation of the bottle penetrating me caused me to shiver and press my hips against it.  I heard another soft laugh before the teeth sunk in once more, setting me over the edge with a heady mix of pain and pleasure as she fucked me with the bottle, each time pressing a little further until I could feel it reach a limit inside, a deep ache making me cry and writhe though I wanted more. Her hand held me in place as she feasted, until she pulled away, also slowly removing the bottle. I looked at her, mind foggy, still unable to sit still, my mind racing to ask if she could keep fucking me, put her fingers inside of me, or bite me again. From her lips a small amount of blood stained the sides of her mouth, and she leaned forward, her lips nearing mine. She placed a soft kiss on my own parted lips, and drew away as I weakly tried to lean into her. 

“Not tonight, pet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME. High risk of yeast infection/bacterial vaginosis or injury could occur.


	5. Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont imagine that the illustrious Lady has such copious free time running her very successful business and maintaining her fearsome reputation (and reigning in her daughters…) so this story will reflect that. I imagine her pets spend a lot of time waiting around for when she's got time and attention to impose on them. 
> 
> CW: blood drinking, scratching, biting, edging and dirty stuff. 

“Beg.” 

I was already kneeling on a cushion in front of her, feet behind me pointed toward the fire. She held between her fingers what must be a valuable commodity so far deep in this winter village. The bright red flesh of the strawberry was far less sinister than the deep red of her lips, and I found myself focused on the latter as I brought myself on my haunches, posing myself as a dog might. She hardly had to extend her arm to reach just above my mouth, making me strain my neck to reach it with my own teeth, allowing me to bite into it. 

I realized I was yearning more for her approval than for the sweetness on my tongue in that moment, but the treat itself was not unsatisfactory. And the view of her donned in a black robe this time, black silk and trimmed in intricate black lace with hand-sewn jet adornments dotting the pattern at the borders was a reward all on its own. 

I wasn’t exactly sure how many days I’d been with the Lady since my initial capture. She had largely been away since the last time she’d fed from me, and I had been more or less alone in the room most of the time, as she would appear what I could guess was once a day or night to enjoy a drink, mostly having me prepare her refreshment and having me sit at her feet. She’d never locked the door behind her, and I had not yet tried to leave. Where would I go, after all? Over the days the room had slowly become a bit more comfortable for me, with the addition of several fine cushions for me to sit upon or sleep on. Tonight she appeared to have more time for me, feeding me berries by hand as I tried to split attention by keeping an eye on her drink. 

“Have you had your fill, pet?” She looked down at my distracted face, and I turned toward her, attention rapt at her voice as her hand came to the nape of my neck. 

“Yes, my Lady.” I said softly. My mouth was still dry but nonetheless I did not hunger for more fruit or other fine things. 

“Very good,” She sighed, and gripped me firmly. “Come here.” 

Her hand guided me, though not precisely with force it was clear that she would if I did not comply immediately. I followed the pressure to climb into her lap, finding myself awkwardly straddling one leg as she brought her head down toward me. Her dark, cool lips kissed along my neck, the hand moving from the back of my neck to my hair to bring my head to one side. 

“Your Mistress is hungry,” Her voice was almost a growl, perhaps the least controlled she had been thus far. 

The apprehension that I had not felt for some time returned now, and I remembered without the fog of the wine how she wielded her physical power, her capacity to use force and cause pain if she desired. I had no choice in this matter, and a part of me desperately wanted her to use me, but my body instinctively went rigid, acknowledging the predator I was at the mercy of. This time I felt her force of will more than anything else be what held me in place, as her teeth met my neck, the twin sting one following the other as her mouth closed around it. I noticed then the scent of perfume and dark places from her hair, and the warm spill of fluid, a single long stripe, sliding down my back. 

She finally pulled away, sighing as if in relief, holding me in place as a level of dizziness crept up on me. Her mouth gleamed with a smile before she kissed me, bringing my own blood onto my tongue. The faded remnants of her wine and my berries lingered beneath the more forward taste of metal and salt, the headiness of the embrace consuming me as I whined into her kiss. I pulled toward her, but her hand on my hair held tightly, and as she backed away momentarily, cackling at my struggling to reach for her. 

“Precious little thing, so desperate for my affection, do you want me to kiss you again?” 

I nodded silently, vigorously. She laughed again. 

“Beg.” 

My hips twitched against her thigh as I put myself into the position from before, hands in front of my chest, bringing my breasts together. She brought the hand holding my hair away from the back of my head, to my dismay, before grasping the side of my face with it as she brought her thumb to my lips. I opened my mouth, reaching toward it with my tongue. Her free hand resting on my thigh became sharp, more than mere fingernails threatening to dig deeper into my flesh. 

“Poor little pet. She has forgotten herself.” She tsked and looked down. I follow her gaze, the tip of her thumb between my lips, and I see to my horror the sticky growing stain between my legs where I rested in her lap. Her hand removed itself from my mouth, and trained down my front, investigating the gathering slick. Her fingers were so close to me and I could see her eyes train onto mine as I tried to keep myself from making my predicament worse. 

“You’ve made a mess on my robe.” 

My voice came out as barely more than a squeak. “I’m sorry, my Lady.” 

She laughed, her smile broadened, but there was no malice in her voice. “You certainly will be.” 

She brushed against my clit for a moment, causing me to catch my breath, before repeating the motion. As I involuntarily twitched on her, the hand on my thigh tightened like a vice, claws digging in ever so slightly more. Slowly, agonizingly slowly she began to increase the pace, as I began to whimper my body trying to stay rigid as she continued to tease me, using the wetness to slide back and forth over me. I closed my eyes as the tension built, and my teeth clenched and unclenched, I tried to ride her hand but she dug in further, pinpricks now surely drawn blood from how tightly she was grasping me. I let out a high pitched whine, as I felt myself coming closer and closer and just as I thought I was at the precipice she suddenly pulled away and reclined against the chair. When I opened my eyes I saw her watching me with intense amusement, and she brought her now soiled hand to my lips. Without a word I shakily took her finger into my mouth and carefully lapped it up, tasting myself. 

“You’ll need to be more careful dear girl. Now, off.” 

She helped me sort of slide myself to the floor, as I felt wobbly on my knees between her legs, now I sat facing her as she widened the space to allow my head between her thighs. She wore beneath the fine robe a garter belt of black lace and stockings but no underthings to speak of aside. 

I looked up at her, questioningly, and she raised her eyebrows. “Hmm?” 

“Do you want me to… my Lady…” I stuttered. 

“Pet.” She sighed, touching her pointer finger to my nose, tapping it twice, “You’re quite tasty, but you need to do more than sit at my feet.” 

I nodded, eagerly now, though not without trepidation as I brought my face toward her, nuzzling against her inner thigh and kissing the soft but cool skin there. Venturing forward I placed one hand to brace myself on her leg and brought my mouth to her sex, breathing softly on her before kissing her as I had wished to earlier. A sharp sensation dragged my upper back, from what I could only assume were her claws but I did not stop and deepened, toying my tongue inside her and around her clit, leaning myself up against the edge of the chair she was seated in with all my weight. 

“Hmm… I have chosen well it seems.” she breathes more deeply. “A competent pet…” 

Her hand came to my head, caressing it gently now as I continued to kiss and lick her, moaning despite myself, as I heard her own contented sounds. Time became fuzzy and suddenly her cadence changed, as she began to move against me, and she suddenly seized me by the hair, keeping my head from moving, pressing me to a single spot. The base of my tongue was becoming sore, but her response made me more determined, and I continued moving my mouth exactly as I had been when she’d held me there, trying to pick up the pace as I felt a shudder growing in her body. As she made a deep moan, I felt searing pain creep up my back, as her claws of her free hand raked across my skin, and while my lower body sharply tried to get away from the pain my head was locked in place, as she rode my face through her orgasm. She immediately moved me away from her, with her index finger pushing my forehead from it’s place, and leaned back, her body more relaxed than I’d ever seen. She took a few moments, as I kept my eyes fixed on her silently, hoping I’d given her what she wanted. 

“Good girl.” She cooed. “Turn around, let’s not waste…” 

I exposed my now bleeding back to her, struggling to stand so she could lap away at the cuts she’d made, alternating between kissing and nipping at me. I still felt the ache in my loins. Deep down I knew I’d not be sated at this moment. As I felt the stinging on my back, I was reminded of just how much control she had - even while in the heights of orgasm she had restraint enough to not eviscerate me. I shuddered at the thought, and patiently let my Mistress tend to me. 


	6. Adorned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: body modification/piercing

Another few nights passed, but my sense of time was becoming more difficult to track as I spent less of my day zoning out and counting tassels and more pining for her. She had of course come to feed me, have me tend to her and feed from me. Each time I became more eager for her presence, and would look longingly after her as she left, eventually clinging to her as she finished at my neck. She started to pry me away from her, easily done in my weakened state, and I mewled with discontent. 

“Pet.” She sighed. “Off.” 

Begrudgingly I let her plop me onto the floor among the cushions and her hand ruffled my hair. 

“Lady is very busy,” She patted my head indulgently, “I’ve not time to watch you…” 

“Yes, Lady.” I acquiesced quietly, staying still and observing as she changed out of her loungewear into a fine, almost black floor-length gown. Her robe lay draped over one of the settees, uncustomary for her, but I said nothing of it, just noticing as she briskly touched up her lips and walked out the door, closing it behind her. I eventually walked over to the settee, sitting myself on the floor beside the robe and buried my face against it, deeply breathing into the fabric to smell the perfume and earthy scents inherent to her. 

I must have fallen asleep nestled against the settee as I slowly awoke my eyes to the sound of the door opening once more, footsteps approaching. I opened my eyes to see her gown in front of me, and looked up at her. 

“You hopeless little thing.” She cackled, “What would you do without me?” 

She waved her hands, signaling me to move away, and I scrambled up, about to walk myself to the base of the chair as customary, and she grabbed my shoulder. “No, dear, you’re to put yourself to use if I’m going to keep you beside me.” 

I turned to her, as she turned her back, and I realized I was to assist removing her dress. I strained, on my tiptoes, carefully unhooking initially several from the top of her dress to the limits of my reach, and made my way down. She reached behind her neck to undo the top few I was unable to access as I tried to move with efficiency and care to undo the rest. The gown slid away and I found myself holding the bundle of fabric while she donned her black robe, now tangled in both her and my scent. I carefully returned the dress to her, as she stowed it away. I waited, trying to be patient as she settled herself comfortably and fetched a bottle of wine for her. 

“Leave it,” She ordered, though her voice was soft, “Come here.” 

I replaced the bottle and the crystal, a little crestfallen, and did as she bade, arriving at her feet and taking my customary place at her feet. 

“Darling girl, I think it’s clear you don’t want to be my guest any longer.” 

I felt my heart drop, unsure of what this meant. “Lady...I..” 

She shushed me. “You’ll be staying permanently, dear. As mine to keep.” 

The shift in emotions was mixed the immediate reaction that hit me was relief, and I was unsure whether it was relief that I wasn’t about to become a final meal or relief that I was going to stay with her. A flutter of joy was tempered by the still salient, but ever shrinking part of me that tried to warn me - I was trapped, I was captive and I was still nothing more than a plaything. Her voice jarred me out of my dissolution. 

“I’ve a gift for you, darling girl.” She patted my head and pulled a small box onto her lap tied with a fine black silk ribbon.I leaned toward her lifting myself up a bit, to peer into her lap. She handed it to me, and as I pulled free the bow Inside, the hand-sized box was a thin chain of golden metal coiled up with several small circular pieces attached at various intervals. I tried to make sense of it 

“Pet.” She interrupted my curious exploration, and I looked up at her. “Ive prepared this because I intend to bring you with me for a very special event. And I’ll need a proper and good pet to feed from and tend to my needs. A well behaved pet.” 

I looked up at her, still unsure of what this gift was and nodded. “I’ll be good, my Lady.” 

“Indeed.” She half-smiled and placed her own hands into the box. “Go to the bottom drawer of the vanity, the right side, and bring me black leather case. We’ll see if you’re ready.” 

I did as she bade, carefully pulling the case into my hands and scurried back to her side, kneeling again. I tried to hand it to her and she shook her head. “Open it, darling.” 

The case was about two-hand length long, and I pulled it open like a book. Inside it took a moment to register the contents: forceps, long lengths of polished steel or silver, and multiple, intimidating sharpened pointed bits of metal that were accompanied by a finely made pair of what almost looked like pliers. I looked up at her, confused, wondering if this was some new, cleaner way to enjoy her meals, and I certainly hoped it was not the case, but the smile on her face widened as she realized I did not, infact, know what was awaiting me. 

“Oh, pet.” She sighed. “Perhaps you need a little softening up first…” 

“Yes, Lady?” My voice held a small amount of trepidation. 

“Fetch a bottle from the fourth shelf my dear…” 

As I prepared her drink she fastidiously set out a kerchief and laid out several of the tools from the case. I curiously watched for a few moments, before she appeared satisfied and I handed her the glass. She looked at it and back to me. 

Her voice was almost melodic. "It's for you, lovely creature."

“Oh.” I whispered, and carefully took a long draught, feeling the headiness impact me with its usual speed and intensity as I felt the already underlying blissful warmth trickle through my limbs and my belly. I down the first glass, breathing a little heavier as I saw her hold one of the rather thick-looking needles in one hand. 

“Stand just here in front of me, yes, like that.” She trailed the tip of the free hand up from my belly button as I stood between her legs, still not at her eye level despite her being seated. Her touch, paired with the wine, was unbearable, and I felt my mouth grow wet as my cunt. Her fingers brought one of my nipples into her grasp and a jolt surged through me, the pressure increasing making me yelp with pain and pleasure. I began to waver and she held tight. 

“Ah! You need to stay still.” 

I merely nodded and the realization of her intentions dawned on me. That part of me that had continued to try to surface, to tell me to flee, to protect me from the beautiful but dangerous being in front of me was still trying to get my attention, desperately beating in the back of my head to scream, to turn and flee, to try to preserve the scrap of my own independent mind and self - that it wasn’t yet too late, but it soon would be. But as terrified as all of me was of the implications of this, the warmth between my legs, the taste heavy on my tongue, the way her golden eyes captured my attention. Even her smile with too many teeth - I wanted it so badly. 

“Yes, Lady.” I whispered. 

She nodded, and retrieved one of the other tools beside her, clamping down on my nipple enough to evoke a whimper but not enough to feel it crush, and then the sting of the needle made me shut my eyes, as tears welled up in my eyes. I clenched them shut, my face contorting in pain. 

“Look at me, pet.” her voice broke through it, and I did as she asked, tears streaming down my face, as she released the instrument and fitted the first little ring in place from the box. I took deep breaths, trying to keep my gaze on her. She leaned toward my chest, placing a soft kiss on the mound above the nipple. 

“Turn to the right a little, one more of these.” 

I did as I was told, bringing my untouched breast and ran her thumb over it, causing it to stand more erect, giving her the opportunity once more to clench it between the jaws of the tool. In another moment, it was finished and I felt aching and relieved, my legs shaking. I desperately wanted to sit down and recover. 

She patted the arm rest, and I begrudgingly climbed beside her before she had placed the glass of wine, once more full, into my hands. Without her saying it, I knew she wanted me to drink again, which I did without further prompting. My eyes drooped as I struggled to keep my eyes to my mistress. My breasts ached and felt so warm, and I moaned as she took away the glass from me, brushing ever so slightly against my right side. 

“What a good girl…” She hissed, her hands almost encircling my waist before dropping to my hips, one stabilizing me against the backrest, the other drifting further down, and moved between the slit there, before sliding in effortlessly all at once. 

I opened my mouth silently and she leaned into me with a deep kiss, as her fingers toyed in and out, the thumb finding my clit. My body jolted and I felt myself unable to suppress a wordless, high-pitched sound somewhere between a sob and moan as she rapidly brought me to the edge. I expected her to stop, as she always had before, but she kept going, and I found myself falling as the sensation overwhelmed my body, and I shuddered again and again as she drew another, and another orgasm from my body, until my back was slick with sweat, and I couldn't lift my own head. My mind was swimming in a haze of deep red and bone, glimmering teeth and flesh. I felt that fighting piece of me cry out, begging me to hold out longer, and could only see her golden eyes. 

When I finally became aware of my surroundings she was practically cradling me, my head on the arm-rest with one of her hands behind my neck, my lower half draped across her knees. Her other hand rested on my thigh, softly gripping and releasing as she watched me. Her eyes were difficult to read, especially in my state. 

“Don’t move, pet.” She pulled the hand behind my neck toward my chin, holding it between her thumb and hand to stroke my face before letting my head rest. She turned her upper body away from me. I shut my eyes, too exhausted, lost in bliss, to be attentive, until I felt a firm grasp of m still swollen clit. Before I could register what was about to happen the pain hit me and my hands flew to my mouth. I failed to muffle the keening sound of pain I made as I felt the sharpness give way to the duller, aching sensation. With one finger she held the chain connecting the three points over me, and the faintest tugging sensation was both horrible and mind rolling all at once. 

“You did so well.” She crooned, “only one more, it shan’t be so bad.” 

I weakly let her help me sit up, kneeling now on the cushion beside her as a final ring was attached to the back of my neck, where she looped the uppermost portion of where the three chains came together, to keep it out of the way. This one barely registered, less than even her usual feeding. Once finished she replaced her tools herself in the unassuming case, and welcomed me into her lap. I curled up, tired and sore but grateful as she combed fingers through my hair and rested her arm on my side. 

“You’ve earned the night off, darling.” She cooed. “Tomorrow you'll accompany me on my duties, and wont have to leave my side." 


	7. Borrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See image attached in beginning of chapter for an idea of what this harness/piercing situation looks like
> 
> I'll admit this chapter is not my favorite so far but there is more filth coming

Waking came with reminders of what had transpired. The soreness was clearer than it had been while muddled with that strange wine and I felt otherwise so lethargic, still so exhausted. I reached out my arms to push myself up, dizzying myself as my head spun. But it smelled so nice, and the room was warm. Long cool fingers ran the length of my body tracing from my tailbone up my spine until they reached the nape of my neck, offering firm but quite pleasant pressure as they raked through my hair. Unthinking, my body stiffened, then softened and I let out a soft satisfied moan, leaning into the hand. Barely seeing, I turned toward the source of her touch, and pulled my body against hers, finally making sense of my visual input, bringing my eyes up to look at her. Her face softened though her grip tightened. I melted in response. 

“...you knew you’d be mine.” 

The words felt strange. That whispering piece that had remained until last night was silent. All that remained was a strange emptiness, confusion, which was quickly being overshadowed by my rampant desire for her. Her laughter echoed, almost sinister. 

“Such a greedy pet.” She tsked. 

In a haze, I murmured “I’m sorry, my Lady.” 

“Indeed.” She released her grip and patted my head. “You’ve work to do today.” 

Her weight shifted and I looked up and around. I was on silken sheets, an enormous plush bed, a canopy above me that stretched. Her words slowly registered; however, evidently I had not been sufficiently attentive. The rings at my breasts and sex remained, the delicate chain looping them together and the gentle pull produced a sensation that made me stop, open-mouthed. It seemed fitting that she could do so little to evoke such intensity within me.  “Get up, pet.” Her tone was firmer this time, but only just so. 

“Yes, Lady.” 

I used my arms to push myself up and looked up at her. Her expression was difficult to interpret, but her eyes were searching my body up and down, in my mind I was hopeful it was more than just analytical determination. I pulled myself to the edge of the bed, my feet dangling from it precipitously as she watched me struggle slightly till my feet were planted on the ground. I was still shaky, and the warmth in my core hadn’t ebbed. 

I looked to her, wordlessly requesting instruction for what she would want from me. She smirked, “As much as I’d like to sate my appetite at this moment I do have business to attend to - as do you. Clean yourself up and be ready for my return.” 

I nodded, and watched her stand, and walk out, shutting the door behind her before I noticed the washroom within the suite. I hadn’t realized how long it had been since I’d had any kind of proper bath, and I’m sure it was to her displeasure...even though there hadn’t truly been an opportunity. I wandered into the washroom and was pleasantly surprised that the running water ran hot and true and additionally a number of very fine bottles had been left out on what looked like a tray that was for my use. Special solutions, perhaps, to maintain my new marks? I could only assume. Decor was a mix of dark and white marble and what must be the largest bathtub I’d ever seen. Curtains ran the rim around partially obscuring what appeared to be a tryptic that I didn’t have the mental capacity to interpret at this moment. 

Unsure how long she would be, I set about using the partially filled bathtub and a soft cloth to clean myself piecemeal, instead of waiting for the enormous tub to fill. The longer I spent diligently washing I began to hurry my pace, fearful I’d be late to her return at any moment, and after tidying up the washroom to leave it as lovely as I’d found it, I finally returned to the room to take in and appreciate its contents. 

The bed’s canopy towered above me, much like its owner, the mix of ivory, burgundy and dark silks and satin surrounding it, explaining the difficulty I’d had getting out of my slumber this morning. Around the room portraits and shelves filled with books and papers and other assorted things that looked older than should be left out on a shelf. One large painting, over the magnificent hearth depicted a likeness that could be the Lady herself, though the fashion and styling reminded me of what I’d seen in museums, portraits of nobility from centuries prior. The large starched white collar encircling her neck in a way not dissimilar to the statement made by the enormous black-brimmed hat she occasionally wore stuck out in particular, but my eyes kept returning to the gold-amber gaze from the painting. Probably the most obvious thing that made me accept the reality I was facing. 

“One of the better likenesses in my possession.” I was still staring at it when I heard her voice again, clearly distracted by my thoughts so far I had not acknowledged her return. “Let’s go darling.”

When I turned to her voice I saw a shimmering string looped around her black gloved hand. She’d apparently changed elsewhere, donned now in what appeared to be a dress possessing an even stronger statement than the other elegant gowns I’d seen her in before. Black brocade fabric matched her dress and her short, fitted jacket which cut off at her waist. The jacket’s buttons glimmered gold, though less lustrous than her gaze. Pearls around her neck, three rows deep and as custom for true wild pears, slightly irregular in their shape and color popped against that dark-cloth collar. Black leather gloves and black heels completed this ensemble. 

“Hurry along, pet.” Her voice was a little harsher and I scampered to her, still nude save for the golden chain she’d gifted me the night before. As I reached her, she motioned me to stand on my tiptoes, and I obliged, as she attached a separate chain to the existing one, giving her a place to pull me from the front, not dissimilar to a lead. 

As soon as I was properly hooked in, she began to walk, and I didnt need to feel the tug to know to follow, hurrying to keep up to her long stride. The house was a blur, so focused I was on not falling behind, and the cold of the air outside the chamber was anything but comfortable. As we reached a familiar room, downstairs, I noticed we were not alone. 

“Mother, will this do?” 

A hooded figure and a flash of blonde hair greeted me, and I momentarily stopped to listen and see, before being painfully reminded to keep following. I whimpered in spite of myself before walking a few more steps as the Lady Dimitrescu finally came to a rest for a moment to speak to her. Being around the Lady was difficult enough, but having onlookers made me feel suddenly even more vulnerable and before I’d realized it I had practically hidden myself behind her skirts, leaning against her. 

“Hmm. Yes Daniela, I think it shall suit for tonight. Thank you.” 

Lady Dimitrescu turned toward me, handing me what I realized was a soft, dark red silk-lined robe. It lacked the especially fine details that many of the Lady’s clothing had, but it also had a heaviness that promised warmth. 

“Put this on, you’ll wear it while we are in the carriage.” 

“I found these as well.” The other woman spoke with a singsong voice and handed the Lady some flat silk slippers. I couldn’t help but notice a buzzing whir surround my ear before it disappeared just as quickly. I took them from the Lady as well before I came face to face with who I presumed was Daniela. “Oh, mother, she’s darling!” 

I wasn’t sure whether to blush and be gracious or stay silent and all I could do was look to Lady Dimitrescu for a cue. 

“Be gracious, pet.” 

“Thank you,” my voice wavered but was sincere, as I noticed the blood staining the woman’s face. 

“Have a lovely time with the Family.” the girl cackled. I wasn't sure if she was speaking to me or to her mother. I wasn't sure I wanted to know. 

As instructed, I placed the slippers on my feet and brought the robe around my body. Though I am certain she did not need it to protect her from the elements, the Lady retrieved an enormous, fine white fur coat that came just above her ankle. Without further discussion between her and I, Lady Dimitrescu strode through the entrance, and we climbed into the plain but well maintained carriage. She sat, and I stood across from her for a moment, lurching forward as it began to move. Her hand stopped me, one hand holding me in place by the shoulder the other pulling out another piece from what must have been a hidden pocket or handbag I had not noticed. In the darkness of the carriage cab it was difficult to make out, but I could see gemstones which mimicked drops of blood, which she affixed to the ensemble, adorning me once more, placing them at the left side of my neck. 

“We’ve tested your obedience, pet, but this will be a much more significant challenge I believe.” 

I wasn’t sure if she was speaking to me, or to herself, but she patted the place beside her on the upholstery, and I curled up on her furs, as she busied herself fussing over my hair, and I started at the silhouettes of trees against the winter night sky. 


	8. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow when did I make a plot for this story? 
> 
> CW for GORE, and torture (though not of our protagonist/self-insert)

The carriage itself was uncomfortably cold, and I was grateful every passing moment for the thought to offer me some form of covering. I tucked in my knees and feet and curled up tightly, the fur jacket capturing my warmth from beneath me. Despite it, I began to shiver and felt the piercings and chain begin to cool as well. 

As I clenched my teeth to try to avoid causing them to chatter, I heard the Lady beside me sigh. 

“Pet.” Her voice drew my attention. “Stop quivering about and stand for a moment.” 

I reluctantly unfurled myself and stood, my palms holding onto the side of the carriage before she grabbed me by the waist and plopped me now inside of her coat so I was right up against the fabric of her dress, the fur now covering me. She herself produced no heat, but the proximity and the intimacy of the moment made me feel suddenly much warmer as I felt blood rushing to my cheeks and my chest. 

“Do  _ not _ sully my dress or coat.” 

“Yes Lady.” I murmured. 

“This will be another test, pet. I’ve important things to discuss with the Family.” She brought a gloved hand to the small of my back, caressing my outer thigh as she continued, “Your role is to continue to exhibit the obedience you clearly yearn to possess, and as I hope is quite obvious you are  _ mine _ and will purport yourself as such. Understood?” 

“Yes, my Lady.” 

_ This means I have to remain at her side, remain on “good” behavior… only take commands from her.  _ My mind raced to try to distinguish the true meaning behind her words. I did not expect her to spell it out for me. I wondered what I might bear witness to and I hoped I would be able to withstand whatever was to come. 

The remainder of the ride was relatively quiet, and I nearly faded into sleep before the carriage lurched. I felt as if I’d fly off of the bench but her hand on me held fast, fingers digging into my side taking my breath away and possibly leaving a bruise, but keeping me in place. 

“Nearly there, pet. Remove the robe and slippers.” 

I did so hurriedly, and given the timing was unable to properly do anything other than leave them bunched behind me on the bench as I felt a tug on my chest that made me audibly gasp in a high pitched squeak before quickly following her out of the cab. 

The cold hit me instantly and I could feel fresh snow on my feet. Immediately I sidled up next to her, thankful I could see the gate to what appeared to be an even more ancient castle before us. I looked around trying to make sense of it all but the dim lanterns and torches were sparse and the snow coming down made it even harder to decipher. I hurried along, wanting to avoid any unnecessary pull. So engrossed in the setting around us outside, I hardly noticed anything but the shift in temperature as the wind stopped and the stone beneath my feet no longer caused them to ache with growing numbness. I looked to see what appeared to be at least half-dozen noble-appearing creatures. Heads turned, and I felt a jolt of primal fear return to me that had been so well subdued by the predator who held the other end of my leash. So well, I stood closer to her, suppressing a shiver that no longer had anything to do with the chill. 

“Alcina~” A pleasant voice rose from those gathered. “How lovely of you to join us.” 

This castle was far less grand than the Dimitrescu home, but it was ancient, powerful and held an aura equally sinister. The group of them was small but each as frightening as the next. And though my Lady could (and perhaps, would) easily slay me should I step out of line, I stayed tight beside and behind her. I averted my eyes from the other nobles, but I couldn’t help but notice the others who I assumed to be a little more like me. 

A man with rich tan skin, a slight figure and dark hair that was styled past his shoulders bore what appeared to be a scar emblazoned on his shoulder, likely branded there. He did not look toward anyone but the man who held the lead that ran through a ring in his nose. Also like myself, he was nude, but he had also been shaved of all hair below his eyebrows. His body was covered in what I could only assume were bite marks and scars of prior bloodletting to feed his master. Another woman was further from me, her soft feminine figure dark and quiet, though she was dressed in a pale pink lace that stood out against her deep-hued skin. She had no lead, but she was blindfolded and her legs were shackled together with beautifully made brass and leather. These two though quickly lost my attention as the fourth captive here was clearly the most exotic. I saw him chained to the wall, a tall, pale masculine figure, filthy. His attention flitted between me and the many others in attendance though his eyes couldn’t seem to focus on any one of us. His face seemed etched in a permanent snarl and his eyes though human from most angles glinted menacingly in the flickering candlelight when it hit just so. 

I traipsed behind the Lady, trying to keep my attention on what I could anchor too in this strange and frightening new setting. She led me with the lead more for show than necessity, approaching where the group of them were seated. 

“What a darling little thing -” a rich voice made my heart feel cold, and I looked at the ground, averting my gaze. A round of laughter, chiming in my ears made me more self-conscious of my nakedness and vulnerability and I shrunk away from a towering figure approaching. The Lady took a step toward him 

“You know my Sister never shares her toys, Moreau” he chuckled, his eyes covered but they felt like they were staring straight through me. 

“Tsch. I don’t care for having my things used so roughly, Heisenberg.” She answered him and without looking at me snapped her fingers. I approached, and she looped the end of the lead into the ring at the back of my neck. “Fetch one of the bottles, pet.” 

I scurried back toward the entrance, uneasily keeping my eyes forward, feeling the stares of the frightening assemblage. But they fell into conversation, and I could not hope to keep up. Fetching a familiar vintage, I returned, seeing the ready empty glass in my Lady’s hand, and carefully filled it to her preference. The conversation continued, switching around and using languages I wasn’t sure had been spoken among humans in generations. They would constantly change, occasionally dipping into my more familiar tongue. But there was no way I could understand it all. 

The man called Heisenberg, if even “man” could describe him, had his own drinking vessel, and drummed too-long claw-like nails along it, “I’d enjoy a taste, little one.” 

I balked, and hesitated, looking toward my Lady. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand, continuing her conversation which appeared to be growing more heated. Her dismissive gesture still was an order, and remembering her instructions in the carriage, I readily obliged. I approached uneasily, meeting the figure's face for a moment, which I instantly regretted. Aside from glistening teeth he looked nothing like his Sister. I tentatively poured, and had nearly filled the glass when I saw his hand shake, intentionally spilling a good quantity of the liquid. He looked right at me, raising his eyebrows as he lowered his shades, mockingly. “Looks like the poor dear made a mess, Alcina.” - he’d bothered to say it in English, so I’d hear it. 

I immediately looked to her, expecting she would demand that I clean it up, but hoped she would know I was not so clumsy to deserve further punishment. The icy expression of her face made me swallow hard, as she assessed the situation. I sensed the tension there, though unspoken. I could also sense that she was not keen on having me lap up the spilled wine at his feet - though that would have been her usual protocol. 

“I believe it’s you who cannot hold his drink, dear Brother.” A round of laughter sounded from the others but I didn’t sense the tension ease the slightest. I kept my expression as neutral as possible, waiting for her to give me a command. She had told me to do exactly and only as she had instructed and I intended to fulfill that request. 

“Perhaps we should let Heisenberg’s pet clean up the mess he made.” A tittering laugh followed by a few exchanges in a foreign tongue.

I glanced back at the Lady who was watching the exchange with only mild interest. The others continued their banter and finally Lady Dimitrescu noticed my pleading face, waiting on her for an order. She pointed to the side of her chair and I acquiesced, bringing the bottle with me and leaving the wine spilt where it was.  Once I’d settled again by her side, I saw that they were bringing the chained up man with the wild eyes toward the group, pressing his head down with a foot to lap up the spilt wine. He growled, and the flash of teeth was not lost to me, confirming what I had suspected - that he was certainly not human either. Another round of laughter as his stubble dripped with wine and Heisenberg wrestled him to the ground, his own eyes laughing as he met my expression. He took a deep gulp of the wine that had remained in his glas and dropped it as well, leaving the glass to shatter on the stonework, causing his charge to fall upon it, his hands like paws cut and bleeding into that strange liqueur. I wanted to look away, my heart racing. I looked to the other blood-meals like myself, who seemed strangely placid to the ordeal. The woman was already being feasted on, seated in the lap of her master who enjoyed her wrist as he watched the show. 

The snarling grew louder and now Heisenberg seemed bigger, taller and more primal than before, as he wrestled his charge. The man was hardly a man anymore, face contorted in pain and wrath as he roared, swiping and slipping out of his grasp, before turning toward Lady Dimitrescu. 

A moment later, he charged. 

I threw myself in front of her, shouting wordlessly loud enough to crack my voice as the creature barreled toward us and brandished the wine bottle as if it would be an effective weapon. As its snout came to my face a sickening sound preceded a gush of blood that sprayed across my body. Above me the Lady’s finger had slashed through sinew and skin and maybe even bone, spilling gore across myself and her feet. I backed away, slipping my feet against the wet stone and backed into Lady Dimitrescu. 

“This is why I wear black around you fools.” Her voice was cold, but more irritated than truly angry. “You can’t possibly keep yourself from making a scene can you, Brother?” 

She stood, kicking the body away from me with her heels, before she finally looked down at me. "Well, my pet," She sighed at the state of my appearance and the horror in my expression. “...your loyalty is appreciated but your obedience leaves something to be desired.” 


	9. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: biting, blood drinking, canes, choking, objectification

A few more moments of banter passed, as the blood on the floor and my face congealed in the cool air. My Mistress did not quiet herself, but largely ignored me as I sat with my knees tucked to my chest leaning against the chair she had settled back into. I tried my hardest to not look at anything, especially not the cooling wet mess on the floor. Even as my naked back brushed up against my Lady I could see drops had gathered at the hem of her dress, stringy as the proteins in the blood had clotted and clung barely visible like spiderwebs to the dark fabric. I especially tried to avoid Heisenberg’s face though I felt what I thought was his gaze on me periodically. After long moments of this, I suddenly felt a firm nudge between my shoulder blades by what felt like her shoe. I turned my head and saw my Lady standing, her head turned toward the others, “Seeing I’m getting  _ hungry  _ it appears that I must now prepare my meal again,” she sighed, directing her voice toward Heisenberg with a cold malice, “I’d rather not have my meal spoilt by the blood of a cur.” 

Heisenberg could not suppress himself, “Alcina, dear, you did spill my own meal before I could enjoy it, perhaps you should share yours.” 

She had reached down to the nape of my neck, retrieving the fine chain and took just one step ahead, and made me sharply inhale at the sensation of its attachments. As I scrambled to stand, I heard her sneer, “Perhaps you should have taken it from the floor while it was still warm.” 

I didn’t have time to involve myself further into the interaction as we wound our way through part of the castle. It became clear there were no modern luxuries here, as we made our way through a small courtyard to a covered area of stone with what I assumed was a well. The Lady crossed her arms, as I stood numbly next to the well. It took me a moment to realize I had to take the nearby bucket and get to work with at least the initial cleanup. I scooped the cold water into my hands from the container bringing it over my head, kneeling next to it, before I barely caught the visual of her foot as the bucket was kicked over, spraying me now with freezing cold water. The process repeated as I retrieved another full bucket. 

_ I suppose this is what I get for being disobedient… _

This went on for a few minutes, until I could hardly feel my fingertips, and I was handed a roughspun but clean cloth to dry myself with. I covered my face and proceeded to wipe down the rest of my body carefully. As I stood up I felt suddenly seized from behind, lifted from the ground under my shoulders with one broad arm against my chest. I held onto her, feeling my back against her breasts and tried to take a deep breath as her arm felt crushing against my chest. Her lips nuzzled at the space between my shoulder and neck eliciting a sharp whimper. 

“As precious as your little stunt was, I expect you to have better behavior in front of others, is that understood?” 

I gulped, “I’ll try to do better, my Lady.” 

“You will do better, pet.” Her mouth closed around the flesh at the back and shoulder and her teeth sunk in with less gentleness than before. I wailed, startled by the pain and sinking into the familiar headspace that her feeds seemed to pull me into. Despite the cold outside my core was burning up and her firm grasp holding me up off the floor still crushed my chest, a heady difficulty coming with my weak breathing as my chest fought to expand and contract. Panic slowly reared in my chest, heart fluttering helplessly before I was half-lowered to the ground, hands and knees on the ground suddenly. 

“Come along.” 

She began to stride back indoors and I tried to stand, feeling my head spin and vision blacken. “Lady-” 

I felt the tug but my vision went black, and I sunk back down to the ground in a heap. When my eyes opened again her black heels greeted me. It must have been only moments I was out and I felt a bit ashamed at my present state, keeping my vision on her feet. 

She knelt down, and lifted me up to her chest, as I weakly looked my arms around her neck, the front of my body pressing against the black dress, my head resting where it landed. Her forearm was large enough to sturdily hold my back in place but she pried my arms apart and had me properly slung over her back, my waist bending over her shoulder, leg hooked on my knees 

Somehow, like a leopard carrying its prey up a tree, she maintained a certain grace and ease as she sauntered back to the inside of the castle. I eventually heard a few murmurs reach my ears but I was too out of it now to try to follow along, and mostly it was in some other language I couldn’t comprehend anyhow. When she sat this time, she selected a chaise of some kind, allowing my front half to lay atop her lap properly, where my head buried itself as she kept her hand on me possessively, occasionally tracing circles on my back. Where she had fed ached, pulsing with the dull memory of her ferocity. 

Eventually, she tapped my nose, and I fluttered my eyes. “Time to go, darling girl.” 

“You really shouldn’t spoil the girl.” That damned Heisenberg again. My face contorted in irritation, despite myself, though only my Lady could see that momentary lapse politeness. 

“And you should do better to control your dogs.” she sighed, as she shoved my torso off of her lap, stood, her hand trailing along the chain leash. As I stood I saw patches and pieces of where the blood on her dress now marred my skin again, but I was so altered already, I hardly thought of it. She spared a brief glance as I stood, shakily, but managed to follow delicately after her, toward the entry hall. I quietly stood, leaning against the edifice adjacent to the doorway as she said her formal goodbyes and joined her in the cold. 

As we climbed back into the cab of the carriage I eyed the robe eagerly, before she waved me to put it on. I immediately climbed up beside her before she pushed me down to the floor. 

“No, pet, you’ll rest my feet, and you’ve still consequences waiting for you when we return home.” 

_ Wasn’t I already punished for my disobedience?? _ I didn’t dare say it aloud but my open-mouthed expression must have given my thoughts away. I sunk down to the floor, laying on my side with my back against the edge of the other bench across from her. 

“Heisenberg is a fool, but he is correct. I am spoiling you.” the heel was sharper than it looked as she rested it on the side where the torso and abdomen met, biting into the skin and pressing the lower ribs underneath. She rode in relative silence, each bounce of the carriage on the road would dig her heels into me. 

As the carriage came to a stop, finally, and I felt her kick me with just enough force to make it clear it was time for me to get up. She stepped over me and out of the carriage as I hurried behind her. She wasn’t holding onto my lead now, and walked to the door without looking for me to follow though I knew implicitly that I was expected to at this point. Once inside, the doors shut suddenly behind us, and I jumped, startled but relieved to be finally in a somewhat warmer setting. She was reaching for an item hanging on the wall I couldn’t quite make out before turning and finally looking toward me, and pointed to the large lifted ottomon beside her. A fair-sized old-fashioned sofa and matching chair encircled the area but with plenty of room. 

“Hands and knees, pet.” 

I dropped the silk fabric bundle of the robe and walked a few steps closer to her before slowly doing as she told, getting up onto the makeshift pedestal, and noticed what she was holding in her hand. For her height, it would be laughably small but it appeared to be a dark-wood cane, the handle of which shimmered in the flickering lamplight. As I had found my position I felt a firm  _ whack _ hit me across my ass and couldn’t halt the yelp that tore out of my mouth. I heard her smile, as she geared up for another, the cane hitting even harder this time and my hands gripped into the fabric, another and another in succession and my eyes filled with tears and I cried out with each strike, feeling raw, my skin hot. When finally there was a short lapse in the punishment I saw a wisp of a black cloak and could hear a tittering giggle, in addition to my Lady’s voice giving a brief command in irritation, but the pain and the earlier blood loss had me unable to make sense of it. 

Another few strokes and I buried my head to the surface of the ottoman, but kept my ass raised, expecting more. Instead I felt her hand, palming my backside, her nails teasing over the angry flesh making my whole lower half quiver and shake. The familiar warmth again was beginning to rise as well. 

Her voice murmured over me, and in my haze I could say nothing in return, not entirely comprehend what she was saying. It sounded soothing, and in my state I couldn’t feel too anxious about her being angry at me either, thankfully. But then I felt the cane on my body again, this time the length of it running across my clit, slick dragging along it as well as she moved it over the sensitive area several times. 

I let out a keening sound, from the exhaustion and struggle of keeping my back end raised and from the strange mix of pain and pleasure which she was so expertly wielding. Eventually it is replaced, as fingers coax around me, gently teasing my clit before entering me, adding another two enough to make me feel the stretching sensation that causes me to moan before refocusing on the clit. Her free hand comes under where I'm essentially bowing down, wrapping around the front of my neck, which pulls me into her embrace, giving her access to the front of my body as she continues to increase her pace, holding me more tightly to her chest by my neck as I squirm involuntarily, and her mouth kisses the nape of my neck. 

“Disobedience is unacceptable, and you will always be punished for it.” She growled, “But, your loyalty is far more valuable to me sweet girl, and I intend to test it and use it …” 

Her teeth scraped where her lips had kissed me, and unlike the feeding bit, this held the skin between her jaws, digging in to mark more than to try to drink from me, the pressure making me clench my own teeth tightly as I moaned, approaching orgasm. My sounds were beginning to go higher in pitch and I could feel myself approaching the precipice. 

“Lady…” my voice was ragged, the vibrations of my throat against her grip, “Lady...please…” 

She kissed where she’d bitten me, her lips as gentle as flower petals in that moment. Her voice a low whisper. “Yes, pet.” 

My body shuddered as I felt the wave of light-headed bliss and my near-asphyxiated state blend with the orgasm that followed her words. She changed her hold on me, and I sank to her chest as she lowered herself and me closer to the ottoman, before she, once again, lifted me into her arms, before my consciousness faded. 

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Please note that all activities described herein are not recommended to be engaged in as described. Many of the activities would require improved safety measures or hygienic practices to be done safely, or should not be done at all. Please remember this is anchored firmly in a setting of dark fantasy/horror and do not attempt to do these activities at home with your partner!


End file.
